


Spellbinding

by edencomplex



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencomplex/pseuds/edencomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story. He is descended from a German sorcerer who helped found the Black Order.</p>
<p>Of course, no one knows about the part in which he makes the most of that legacy by using ancient Chang family binding seals to stick Komui Lee to the headboard of his own bed, and he'd like to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbinding

“I can’t believe you would use your magic for evil like this,” Komui said accusingly, kicking his legs out feebly, even as his stomach swooped when Bak climbed on top with his knees astride him.

“Magic is only as good as its user,” Bak replied breathlessly, biting at his lower lip as he slowly guided Komui’s cock inside him. He was still on his sorcerer’s high; eyes wild and dilated and energy crackling around his skin like lightning. “And I am _very_ good.”

“What kind of books have you been reading Bak-chan,” Komui teased, a little breathless himself now, his toes curling as Bak fully seated himself on his lap. He wiggled his fingers, the only parts of his hands trapped by the seals binding him to the headboard that he could actually move.

“Shame on you for not sharing.”

“I made it up,” Bak admitted, raking sweaty hair out of his eyes as he got comfortable. “If it’s good enough for the CROWs, then -”

“Wait, what,” Komui cut him off, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he raised his eyebrows. “Are you telling me you’ve stuck me to the bed with _CROW magic_?”

“Who do you think gave them their seals in the first place?” Bak demanded, putting his hands flat on Komui’s stomach now as he lifted himself a little and grinded back down into place.

Komui bit the inside of his cheek at that, trying to buck his hips upwards. “ _Please_ don’t give me a crash course on your family’s involvement with Central security right now,” he pleaded, “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep it up if you do.”

“Well you’d better,” Bak told him, leaning forward and grasping Komui’s chin between his feverishly warm fingers. Using magic unconnected to the Sealed God always seemed to drive an adrenaline-like rush through him.

“Because you’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

Lust spiked hot and sharp through Komui’s chest. “Okay,” he said faintly, unable to tear his eyes away from Bak’s mouth.

“Good,” Bak murmured, and leaned in as though to kiss him before moving back out of his reach. Komui made a noise of frustration.

“ _Evil_ ,” he muttered, and willed himself not to squeeze his legs together or squirm as Bak dug nails into his sides and started to ride him in earnest. “Pure evil.”

“You really, ah… are up for anything aren’t you?” Bak groaned, hanging his head so blond hair fell into his eyes. A beautiful pink flush was starting to bleed down his cheeks and chest and Komui despaired at not being able to lean close enough to put his mouth to it.

“With you?” he asked, crossing his legs at the ankles and bringing them up so they pushed against Bak’s back, urging him forward and making him slide a little off his cock. Komui sucked in a breath. “I’d do _anything_ with you.”

Bak made a soft noise at that, and Komui felt short nails bite into the skin of his hips. “Stop saying things, _nn_ … like that so casually,” he hissed, glaring at him.

“Then give me a kiss,” Komui demanded, pushing him forward again.

“No,” Bak replied, and leaned back against Komui’s thighs, pushing his hands flat against the sheets as he spread his legs and continued to slide up and down his cock.

“I’ll let you fall,” Komui warned him, spreading his own legs a little so Bak was nestled between his thighs, but only got a laugh.

“Go ahead,” Bak shot back, pillowing his cheek against Komui’s knee and giving him a look from under his lashes. “I’m sure you’ll appreciate the view of me getting off while you don’t.”

He reached for his own cock.

“Bak-chan,” Komui exclaimed, a little more desperately now as Bak leaned back against the barrier of his legs and stroked himself, arching and shifting on Komui’s hot, aching cock.

“Mmm…” Bak sighed, very obviously comfortable, still watching Komui with dark eyes as he touched himself.

“You’re trembling. Feels so good though,” he went on. “God, I love your cock.”

Komui thrust his hips up harder at that, making Bak bounce a little in his lap. “Now who’s saying things casually,” he joked, though it came out sounding like a sob. He tried to move his hands. The headboard rattled but held in place. He stared at Bak’s wet cock longingly. “ _Bak-chan_ …” he tried again.

“ _No_ ,” Bak said again, still stroking his cock as he clenched hard around Komui. A thick bead of precome slid down over his hand. Komui felt his mouth go dry.

“You didn’t even let me finish,” he replied hoarsely. “Can’t I just…”

“It’s not a punishment game if you’re enjoying it,” Bak said sternly, fisting his cock and wiggling it obscenely for emphasis. “And I _know_ you would enjoy it.”

Komui made a face. “ _But_ …”

“Maybe later,” Bak conceded, starting to move again now that he had apparently found a rhythm to masturbate to while fucking himself on Komui’s cock. “When I’m done with you.”

He sat up and leaned in for a kiss. Komui surged forward, teeth against Bak’s lower lip to drag him as close as possible. Bak made another one of those soft sounds that sent heat right through Komui, who kissed him with abandon, uncaring of his glasses getting squashed between them and the condensation building up on the lenses.

“You’re _awful_ ,” he said at last when they pulled apart, trying to press kisses all over Bak’s face as he wound his arms around Komui’s neck. “A terror. Everyone was right about you all along.”

“Maybe I’ll blindfold you next time,” Bak mused, sitting up properly now. He was winding his fingers absently into the curls at the base of Komui’s neck. He pushed upwards on his knees slowly before dropping back down on his cock again.

“You said this was punishment not _torture_ ,” Komui whimpered, trying to bury his face in Bak’s shoulder. Bak was riding him harder now, his fist tight in Komui’s hair and his cock rubbing wet circles against his belly, though he stopped whenever Komui tensed and waited until the sensation of almost coming fled him again.

“Bak-chan, _please_.”

Bak paused at that, stopping long enough to cup Komui’s face in his hands. “I’m not doing anything,” he said lowly, his lips forming the words slow and sensually against Komui’s mouth as he rolled his hips. “If you want to come, then come inside me already.”

He tutted impatiently, bearing down on Komui’s cock. “You remember who's in charge here don't you? Right now, you belong to  _me_.”

Komui’s heart slammed against his rib cage. He swallowed hard. “ _Ah_...”

“Honestly, you can’t even commit to this much?” Bak went on, his mouth hot against Komui’s ear now.

He was moving again, grinding his cock against him. “I thought you liked it when I called you that.”

Komui sucked in a breath, his face suddenly feeling very hot. “Don’t...”

“Don’t?” Bak repeated languidly, running his fingers through Komui’s hair now. “Don’t what? Call you mine?”

“ _Nngh_.”

“You're _mine_ ,” Bak said again, lilting and mercilessly teasing against his ear and made a triumphant sound when Komui’s head butted against his shoulder and he shuddered through his orgasm.

It was a sound that quickly morphed into a sharp, delighted laugh when the seals finally broke and Komui fell forward on top of him, leaving them in a sprawled pile on the bed.

“You,” Komui gasped, his chest heaving as he pushed himself up on his elbows and dragged Bak forward by his hips, “don’t play _fair_.”

He pushed his softening cock deep inside him.

“Hmm,” Bak murmured, crossing his ankles behind Komui’s back and pulling him closer. He was smirking faintly.

“You’re a dirty cheater,” Komui continued, nipping sharply at Bak’s collarbone as he continued to fuck him through the crest of his orgasm.

Bak snorted. “Go on,” he drawled, stroking his cock to Komui’s thrusts and lounging very prettily under him.

Komui swatted him. “I don’t care what anyone else says,” he told him, pushing Bak’s hand out of the way and curling it around his cock. “You’re a damn sight worse than I am ...”

Then he leaned over and kissed him breathlessly on the mouth, “...but by God I _love_ you.”

“I know,” Bak said loftily, though he hissed and dragged Komui closer to kiss him some more as his own orgasm finally peaked, warm and thick between them.

“Who even comes up with spells like that,” Komui said reverently, pressing his lips to Bak’s forehead. His own cock felt warm and wet; he could feel his come dripping from Bak’s entrance with each shift of his hips.

“You’d be surprised how boring the theory of magic can be,” Bak replied, looking very satisfied with himself even though he was shivering with every movement.

“Does that mean there’s more?” Komui asked, trying and failing to even pretend to look worried. In fact he just looked adoring.

Bak reached up and pushed Komui’s glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t have to tell you everything,” he said, and smiled slightly.

**END.**


End file.
